Haru Okumura
|englishva= }} Haru Okumura is a playable character from Persona 5. She is a wealthy girl who attends Shujin Academy, and secretly a Phantom Thief. Appearances *''Persona 5: Playable Character; Empress Confidant Design Haru has chin-length curly light auburn hair and brown eyes. She wears her school's uniform modified to her taste; a pink turtleneck cardigan with short puffed sleeves with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. The cardigan is zipped open up to her navel, and has two large pockets on the front. She wears the standard black and red plaid skirt, white tights with a black flower pattern, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her burglar outfit consists of a dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a Tyrian purple hatband, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a cravat, a black corset vest with gold detailing, bloomers that match her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt carrying ammo, and lace-up pumps. Her thief mask and gloves are black and violet respectively. Personality Haru has good communication and observational skills. She grew up with all the elegance and splendor. She finds it difficult to discover who her true friends are, and decipher who truly values her, or who merely wants to use her for her family's wealth. This did not include only friends, but this would also extend to adults and teachers - it seemed like everyone smiled at her for their own personal gain. After meeting and joining the Phantom Thieves, Haru becomes passionate and rebellious. She learns how to properly convey her mind and connect with others. Getting mixed up with the Phantom Thieves will help her learn how to break out and fly free from her subservient chains. In her spare time, she enjoys taking care of plants. Despite her gentle personality, however, she admits she feels excited when Shadows beg for their life, hinting she is somewhat sadistic. Profile ''Persona 5'' Haru is a third year student in Shujin Academy. She is the daughter of the president of Okumura Foods. She has an arranged marriage with a fiance named Sugimura, whom she despises for his controlling and angry nature. She first met Morgana by coincidence, seeing him wandering on the street after having a falling out with the other Thieves and approached him, resulting in her being dragged into the Palace where she awakened to her Persona. Not wanting to get married, she decided to work with Morgana to change her father's heart. She is met at the Okumura's Palace. Morgana introduces Haru to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts as the "Beauty Thief". She and Morgana then challenges the Phantom Thieves to a competition to see who can get the treasure first-which she very quickly proves to be absolutely terrible at, succumbing to stage fright when first meeting the Phantom Thieves, blundering into a room packed with alert Shadows, and crashing the Morgana mobile when she attempts to escape from the Thieves' pity. The protagonist then meets Haru again at school, and Makoto Niijima confirms her identity as the Beauty Thief whom they met at Okumura's Palace earlier. Makoto tries to convince Haru to cooperate with them since they are also after her father, but Haru refuses, insisting she will only work with Morgana since this is her family's problem. However, when the party sees Sugimura grab her by the arm and kick Morgana, Haru finally reveals that the true reason she wants to change her father's heart is not to redeem him, but to escape the marriage he arranged for her. Finally being honest with herself, she and Morgana decide to team up with the Phantom Thieves. Haru accompanies the Phantom Thieves into her father's palace, but Morgana warns her that her Persona has not yet taken form, and she is thus not able to fight. During a confrontation with her father's Shadow, Haru learns that her father is willing to allow her fiance to treat Haru as a mere mistress, so long as Kunikazu gets what he wants out of the deal. Outraged and betrayed, Haru's Persona takes shape, and she defeats the cognitive version of her fiance. Proceeding further into the palace forces Haru to realize how her father exploits his workers, and even views the company itself as a means to an end. Despite this, when Haru confronts her father, he is able to manipulate her by pretending to apologize, luring all the other Thieves besides her and Morgana into a trap. After the battle, Kunikazu apologizes and promises to make amends, including rescinding the marriage offer to Sugimura. He reveals that he hired someone else to carry out the mental shutdowns, but the group is forced to escape before he can say who. Once the true form of the Treasure is revealed to be a plastic model, Haru tells the group that her father's bitterness over his father's benevolent but misguided management of his business caused him to become ruthless. Kunikazu holds a press conference apologizing for his misdeeds, but before he can reveal the identity of his associates in the conspiracy, he suffers a mental shutdown and dies, with his death being used by the Conspiracy to frame the Phantom Thieves. After taking a few days off from school in order to mourn her father and deal with company-related business, Haru returns around the time of midterms, and reveals that Sae Niijima investigated the Okumura residence and Shujin Academy, finding a calling card for the principal in the latter location. During the infiltration into Shido's palace, Haru uses her connection to Kunikazu to convince the cognitive version of the president of a TV station to grant her his letter of introduction, and thus access to the treasure chamber. Unfortunately, when the president informs Haru that Kunikazu was killed because his misdeeds made him a liability to the conpsiracy, and the president broadcast the moment of Kunikazu's mental shutdown for higher ratings, Haru is enraged and demands an apology, leading to a battle. After the battle with Goro Akechi, Haru tells Akechi that while she will never forgive him for killing her father, she can understand his feelings. After defeating Shido, Haru notes that she believes that she has avenged her father. Like the rest of the party, Haru's spirit is nearly broken when she is briefly erased from existence, but she regains her resolve with the protagonist's help and helps him win in the end. During the quest to free the protagonist, Haru offers to contact her father's associates to ask for their help in this endeavor. In the end, Haru asks the others for help on the behalf of a friend, likely someone outside the group. If the player does not complete her dungeon in time, she will be forced to marry her fiancé, and a complaint is filed against the protagonist, leading to his arrest. As with the other "time-out" bad endings, it is revealed that this is a false recollection caused by the protagonist being heavily drugged during Sae Niijima's interrogation. She leaves to let him collect himself, at which point Goro Akechi takes the opportunity to assassinate him. Confidant Haru's Confidant can be unlocked on October 30th. Starting her Confidant will allow the protagonist to harvest vegetables with her at the school. Maxing this Confidant makes Milady evolve into Astarte and unlocks the fusion of Mother Harlot. Haru's farewell gift after maxing her Confidant is the Dyed Hankerchief, allowing the player access to Soil Improvement once her Confidant has been established in New Game+. If the player pursues a romantic relationship with Haru, she will gift the protagonist a Hat on Christmas, allowing the player to earn more points when using an Empress Persona during their Confidant in NG+, and Haru's Chocolate on Valentines Day, which fully restores SP to one ally when consumed. Battle Quotes *''"Persona!"'' (Summoning Persona) *''"Perrrrsonaaaa!"'' (Summoning Persona) *''"Come!"'' (Summoning Persona) *''"Behold!"'' (Milady / Astarte casting skill) *''"Milady! / Astarte!"'' (Exploiting an enemy's weakness with Persona skill) *''"Rush them, Milady!"'' (Exploiting an enemy's weakness with Persona skill) *''"That's right!"'' (When using an item) *''"Dodging!"'' (Dodging enemy attack) *''"We can't miss this chance!"'' (Initiating All-out Attack) *''"Time to punish them!"'' (Initiating All-out Attack) *''"Good choice."'' (Initiating All-out Attack) *''"Wasn't that graceful?"'' (All-Out Attack finishing touch) *''"So much for them."'' (All-Out Attack finishing touch) *''"Coup De Grâce!"'' (All-Out Attack finishing touch) *''"Thank you so much!"'' (When someone heals her) *''"Much obliged!"'' (When someone heals her) *''"Thank you!"'' (When revived) *''"Yes, I'll do my best!"'' (Tactics changed to Act Freely) *''"Understood. Full power!"'' (Tactics changed to Full Assault) *''"I'll save my strength, right?"'' (Tactics changed to Conserve SP) *''"I'll keep my health in mind."'' (Tactics changed to Heal/Support) *''"I'll listening, Leader."'' (Tactics changed to Direct Command) Gallery Trivia *Haru's Personas specialize in Psy skills, which have not appeared in the franchise since Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner. *Noir in the Japanese official site is given the title of "Phantom Thieves' Noble Daughter" , implying she still acts like a wealthy lady during the heist. *Haru can dress as Erica from Catherine. *Haru acts as a contrast to Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 3. Both have a Persona of the Empress Arcana, come from rich families, are a year older than the protagonist, were put into an arranged marriage and lose their father throughout the game. However: ** Mitsuru is very professional, outspoken to the point of brutal honesty and addresses most of the group by their last names. Haru, on the other hand, is very shy, much more friendly and prefers first-name basis with affectionate honorifics. ** Mitsuru discourages silly behavior, while Haru embraces it. ** Mitsuru engages in athletic abilities (fencing), while there is no evidence Haru is athletic. ** Mitsuru's father gives her her own space, free will, and allows her to do almost anything she wants, while Haru's father is controlling and expects her to act however he wishes her to. ** Mitsuru was the first member to join SEES, while Haru is the last (permanent) member to join the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. ** Mitsuru is extremely loyal to her father and first created SEES to protect him, while Haru opposes her father and joins the Phantom Thieves of Hearts to reform him. ** Mitsuru is resigned to (albeit not perfectly happy) with her marriage and actually seems to go through with it (if the player doesn't do her Social Link), while Haru is immediately desperate to get out of hers. ** Mitsuru's marriage has no relevance to the story, while Haru's is the reason she joins the Thieves. * The deadline of reforming Kunikazu is before Haru's marriage. In the Japanese version, this is written as "x days before Haru's body being sold" which almost disturbingly looks like "prostitution" . * Haru may be a historical reference to (平塚明), a Japanese feminist in the early 1910's. Haru's last name "Okumura" may be another reference to Hiroshi Okumura (奥村博史), artist and lover of Haru Hiratsuka. Category:Allies